Holder of My Heart
by ShiomiErikoHyuzuchi
Summary: Julietta Reath is a human/vampire hybrid in the Cullen house. Carlisle is believed to be her mate. Will his feelings grow? Will she gain the love she's dreamed of? Will she truly find out who she is? Let's find out in this romance/action packed thriller.
1. Chapter 1

****(Julietta POV)****

I was running. Where to, I was never sure. All I knew was that I was ready to explode with emotions that I can't understand right now. I tried taking my collar off but it wouldn't work. What I really didn't want was for him to find me. While I was running, I decided to give a whole bio of myself. First off: My name's Julietta. I'm a vampire. I became a vampire during the Civil War thanks to Jasper Whitlock, who then made me part of Maria's coven. Maria thought of me highly, so she let me live. I eventually ran, though. I was still a baby vampire when I found the Cullens, so I was super unstable. Carlisle was there, though, and he understood the problems I was going through, bringing me in as part of his growing family. I don't know what it was, but I guess you could say I fell in love with him. I knew he had Esme already but I couldn't help it. He helped me become a healer. He gave me this collar as well as everything else I own and it's really hard to say that I've been distancing myself from him as well as the Cullen family. Esme and I, we were close for a while, but not much.

I continued to run at my vampire speed until I tripped and fell over a tree root, twisting my ankle in the process.

"Dammit, why now..?" I said out loud although I knew nobody was in earshot to hear me. I had no medical equipment with me, not even a bandage, so there wasn't anything that I could do to be able to keep running. For some reason I still have a tiny bit of human left in me, like the ability to get hurt so easily or that I still have blood in me. I laid there, attempting to get up with no avail. I wasn't going to call for help, even though I was pretty sure I'd be found eventually.

"Why now..?"

****(Carlisle POV)****

I felt the bracelet that I wore to keep track of Jules pulse, signing that either I was close or that she was in trouble. I felt that she was almost like a daughter to me, but a little closer. I sped up in the direction that I was headed, hoping that she was alright. None of the family had any idea that I was coming after her, and were all out hunting. I could smell her blood and slowed down, easing myself to a few feet behind her.

"Why now..?" I heard her say before I looked around the tree that I hid behind. She was on the ground, her ankle was twisted pretty badly and her foot seemed to be caught under a tree root. She must have forgotten to jump over the root in time. The thing about Julie was that you could barely ever tell where she was, until I made her collar, that is. I made myself a bracelet to go along with it and to be able to always know where she is. A GPS if you will. I could easily see why she was so guarded, although I barely knew anything on her past at all. Why hadn't I asked her about it?

She seemed to be unconscious, although I can't really see how she could over a twisted ankle. Then it hit me. The only way I could have smelled her blood was if she was bleeding. I went to her, untangled her foot from the root and turned her over to get a better look at her. She was unconscious, her jet black hair was all messed up. If I didn't know any better, I'd say she looked pretty attractive with her hair like that. She had a cut on her face, but that wasn't the only blood that was visible. She must've been fighting something or someone because there was a huge gash in her stomach. I'd have to get her back to my home and fix her up before the family came back. She's been on slightly bad terms with Rosalie and Edward, and I didn't want any fighting between anyone. I picked her up bridal style and ran quickly back to my home, laying her gently down on my family room couch and went to get the materials I needed to clean her up some. As I began to work on her, I smiled because I knew how reckless she was and wondered why she had originally come to me so long ago instead of anyone else. She'd tell me something I'd need to know when she woke up. I knew she had learned some medical technique from me, but I never noticed her when she watched me. I was finishing her up when I noticed her eyes opening.

"Hello, Jules."

****(Julietta POV)****

I heard Carlisle's voice as I woke up, a little unhappy that I was with him, in his house. He was the last person I wanted to see right now or ever, because of how little he noticed me. My collar glowed dimly as I stared him down for a while, his soft smile not failing to make me smile myself a little. I almost feel like a pet to him, seeing how he can always track me down no matter where I am. I tried getting up to leave when he calmly pushed me back down again onto the couch.

"You should rest for a little while, Julietta."

"I need to go."

"Who did you fight?" He had me. I didn't want to tell him about my fight with James' coven, but it looks like I didn't have much choice.

"What do you care? It's not like-" He cut me off before I coulld say any more.

"Tell me who you fought, Jules."

"I fought James, Victoria, and Laurent, okay..?" I had to tell him or he'd get it out of me through Alice.

''They came after you again..?" He seemed to be angry about my response. I saw his eyes flicker a scarlet color that scared me some.

"Yes.. Calm down, Carlisle. I held them off alright, and I'm not dead."

"But they hurt you again..!" Yeah, I've had my problems with James and his followers. They want my blood, and I don't blame them. Most vampires do, other than the Cullens. That's the only reason that I feel safe around them. Rosalie had made a few remarks to me the other day that almost led to us fighting as did Edward. I finally got up and made my way past him, intending on leaving.

"Where will you go?" That turned me around to him again, who was inches from me.

"Anywhere but here."

"You'll get hurt."

"So? What does that matter to you?"

"You're a member of this family."

"Doesn't feel like it."

"It should."

"I don't see how you can say that! I'm shunned by over half of this family and nobody really cares about me here! How in the world can you say that I am a member of this family when I'm never here?" And with that I stormed out of the house, running into the forest. I knew that he was probably a little disappointed in himself as well as angry. I was feeling a little weak, but tried to not let that show because if I had, he would find me again and drag me right back into his house. My collar glowed brightly and before I knew it, I ran right into Emmett, who was running back toward the house. I fell after we bumped into each other, he was looking a little dazed.

"Sorry about that, Emmett.." I said, getting up and continuing to run. Before I could, he grabbed me by the arm, a small grin on his face.

"Where do you think you're going, hmm~?"

"Anywhere but here."

"Awwh, why so quickly? Rosalie wants to see you again~"

"You're a liar. Let me go." I was getting frustrated.

"You're coming back with the family for a while~! Just for some catching up, Jules~." And with that, he dragged me back into the house. As I walked in, I saw Edward, Alice, Jasper, Esme, and Rosalie but no Carlisle. That made me all the more uncomfortable. Edward had a girl with her, although I had no idea who she was. I'd seen her before, just never felt the need to meet her. All I knew about her was that she was human, and the smell of her blood spiked my thirst. I looked at her with my newly red eyes, intending on drinking some of her blood. I lunged forward at her, knocking over tables to get to her. She didn't scream, didn't fight me off. Just looked at me. Before I could get to her, Jasper was holding me back tightly.

"No, Juliet.." He's the only one who calls me Juliet, which I kind of like from him with his southern "twang" that he has.

"Don't bite her.. It's not worth it." I snapped back to reality as he pulled me away from the human.

"Fine..:" And I stalked off after wretching myself from his grasp, heading to Edward's room for some quiet. Being mostly vampire with some human left, I still had the ability to sleep, so I intended to, but chose against it and sat at Edward's piano, thinking of whether or not I should play it a little. I finally decided to, noticing that it was getting dark outside and wanting to let in a little fresh air by opening the window. It was breezy, which felt nice while sitting at the antique bench of the probably very expensive piano.

"Which tune should I play..?" I contemplated to myself. The best thing I came up with was Liszt's _La Campanella. _I had played that piece when I first came into the Cullen house. Playing piano was one of my best talents, Carlisle told me. It's pretty complicated, but I handled it well enough to play for the whole family after Carlisle played it to me. He had made my collar once he realized how unstable my powers truly were. I was asleep on this very piano when Carlisle sat at it's bench and played _La Campanella. _The sound resonated through me and I loved that song ever since. Wind blowing through my short hair as well as my red dress that I was currently wearing, I began to play. I was completely lost in the music and didn't notice my jewel glowing, although the room was pretty darkened due to the quick coming of the night. It had been awhile since I began playing the piece that I finally finished and let out a sigh of relief that I hadn't lost my ability to play.

"Bravissima~!" I heard from behind me as someone began to clap. I felt like I had just completed the performance of a lifetime, and I was honored to complete it yet I dare not turn around to meet the eyes of him. I stood up from the bench and turned to him quickly, bowing respectfully as every pianist does after a performance. My collar was still glowing as was a bracelet he wore. As I stood up straight, he handed me a rose. It was purple, something you don't see in Washington at all. I took it gently, not wanting to mess it up by handling it any other way.

"It's beautiful.. Thank you.." I said, my voice barely above a whisper.

"I knew you'd like it. Can we talk, alone?" That was a shocker to me, but I needed to tell him some things anyway.

"Sure, if you'd like." And with that, I jumped out of the window into a nearby tree, in which I climbed to the top of and sat on a branch, noticing he was already there. He was always faster than me, even when I was a newborn. That made me feel almost a rivalry toward him. I sighed.

"What do you want to talk about?" I said as my bright blue eyes glistened in the moonlight. All he did was stare at me. Not of desire nor disgust, but a look that you would see if someone was inspecting a piece of corn, if you will. He was observant yet curious, and I was wondering why he was looking at me like this.

"What's the matter..?"

"Your skin.. It's shining.." I, unlike other vampires, did not shine in the daylight. I looked like any other person. I never was awake at night, always sleeping in forests. That led to me never knowing what I looked like until morning came.

"Your skin is glistening.. Almost like mine during the day.. Fascinating." And he continued to stare at me, taking my arm and looking at it intently. I snatched my arm away, a little annoyed.

"You wanted to talk to me, now tell me what about or I'll leave again."

"What was your life like as a human..?"

"I was born and raised in Missouri around the civil war era. My birth name was Julietta Catalina Reath. Julietta was my grandmother's name and Catalina was my mother's name. I had two siblings. An older brother named Christopher, who was killed during the war, and a little sister named Elizabeth, who was also killed. I was 20 when I was killed by a Union Soldier. That's when Master Jasper found me and changed me. I became part of Maria's coven. I was told that most newborns were so unstable that they were killed. I wasn't one of them, and about a month after I became part of the coven, I ran. Heading north, I had to go through plenty of obstacles, including other newborns. I eventually ran to Washington, where I met you and the rest of the family. I guess you could say I've not much life to talk about."

"Why is it that James' coven dislikes you so much?"

"Victoria and I aren't the closest of friends. She thought I liked James, I tried telling her differently, which didn't work. She hated me since then. I obviously like someone else, which isn't so obvious to some."

"Who do you like?"

"Can't tell you that."

"Why not, Jules?"

"Just can't."

"If you want to be that way, fine. I just wanted to learn more about you, is all. How old were you when you died again?"

"I told you that I was 20."

"Okay, just had to make sure." I held my rose close to me, putting a blessing on it so it would never wilt.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Just about."

"Alright, then. See you." And I jumped down from the tree and ran off into the forest, leaving him behind and looking for a place to spend the rest of my night.

****(Carlisle POV)****

As she left, I still had many questions to ask of her. She glowed in the moonlight, which was full this evening. She was still partially human but with vampire strength, 30 times that of any professional athlete. She could catch on to anything that could be taught to her. She had blue eyes, not the yellow ones that the rest of us Cullens had. I went back to the house and to my bedroom where I chose to do some long-needed thinking.

"Ah... Julietta.. What will I do with you..?"

****(Jasper POV)** **

I took a walk in the forest around my home, wondering what had made Juliet want Bella's blood that much. I thought that Carlisle's collar that she wears would keep that from happening. It wasn't glowing like it normally does when she is tempted. Was it because Carlisle wasn't there? As I pondered this, there was a slight ruffle in the bushes about 40 feet from me.

"Juliet..?" It was probably her, trying to find a place to spend the night. It was hard to seeing how she had blood, yet she was a vampire. I could faintly smell her. That was because I'm the one who turned her into a vampire to begin with. I decided to leave her alone for the night and walked back slowly to the house. On my way in I saw Rosalie heading out in the same direction I did.

"Uh-oh.. That can't be good.."

****(Rosalie POV)** **

I saw Jazzy heading toward a bush in the woods and grinned. I could go find her and take her down. She called me a whore, something that I wasn't going to deal with. Carlisle or Jasper can't protect her forever. I found her, asleep. Her collar glowed a little, and I picked her up by her hair and dragged her toward the river at the bottom of the hill. She was a pretty deep sleeper, not waking up as I did this. I swung her back and threw her into the river. As I walked away, I could hear the splash of the water. Then I smelled smoke. I turned around to see that a single part of the water was on fire.

"What..?" I saw Carlisle behind the flames, trying to pull Jules out of the water. This shocked me as I saw this really bright light as he grabbed her and pulled her onto land. The flame quickly died out and he was performing CPR on her.. I ran back to the house as fast as I could.

****(Julietta POV)****

"C'mon, Jules.." I slowly opened my eyes, coughing water repeatedly. It hurt, but I wasn't showing that. I looked at the concerned eyes of Carlisle Cullen yet again.

"Thank goodness you're okay.." He helped me sit up. I had no idea what happened, but my clothes were burned slightly.

''Did you know about you having fire?"

"Me having what?"

"Your loss of control led to the river setting on fire, as well as yourself. When I grabbed you, though, it died out."

"Carlisle..." I got up and felt this power in my body. I outstretched my hand and a small ball of fire appeared above my palm. I was getting stared at with amazement by Carlisle.

"What?" I tilted my head.

"Have you ever used it before today?"

"Not at all. Guess it's another one of my vampire attributes."

"Just be sure to control it, understood?"

"Crystal clear, Cullen." I put my hood on, zipped up my hoodie and walked deeper into the woods. I tugged at my collar, still tight as ever.

"I need to see Jake.."

**((First chappy completed~! I spent all day on this. Julietta will be a pretty complex character, I just have to organize it all. Thanks you for reading~!**

**-A.W.))**


	2. Chapter 2

Holder of My Heart, Chapter 2

****(Julietta POV)****

I was walking down the dirt road that led to the Quilete tribe, hoping that Jake would be there. Jacob Black and I had been friends for a while, and I thought of him as a brother. Since we were Vampire and Werewolf, though, there was always a little forced tension from our families. It had become morning by the time I made it there, seeing how I was not running nor did I have a car. I recognized wolf scent and felt relieved. I walked further onto the reservation, looking for Jake. It was hard to remember that I probably couldn't stay long due to being a vampire, but I couldn't care less. I needed someone to console my emotions to and when the Cullens couldn't do it, Jake could. I went over to his little hut-cabin place where he was fixing up a truck, it seemed like.

"Jake~!" I called out to him enthusiastically. He looked up from where he was and smiled at me.

"Hey, Julie. How are you?"

"Could be better, could be worse." I told him as he got up and hugged me. He was pretty tall, about 7 feet when you looked at him. I received a few growls from some of the tribe but didn't mind it much.

"Any other bloodsuckers with you?" He joked, knowing that I wouldn't take it offensively.

"Nope. Needed to get away from them, to be honest with you."

"What happened this time?"

"Oh, nothing. Just another fight with Victoria and being thrown into a river while I was asleep, that's all." I said sarcastically.

"You're lucky for your very eventful life, Julie."

"Am not. I'd give anything to be normal."

"Too bad you're a vampire."

"Why?"

"If you weren't, I'd-"

"You'd what?"

"Nevermind."

"Whatever, Jake. I should be going before I get devoured by your tribe." Joking again, but he got it. I walked off, giving him my usual peace sign for goodbye.

"Later.." He sounded a bit disappointed, but it didn't matter. I was going to have to find something to do for the rest of the day, and talking with a werewolf around a bunch of other werewolves who didn't like me that much. I took another walk through the forest, but stopped near the top of a hill when I smelled that girl again. She was with Edward, and apparently were talking about him. It was sunny at the top, and his skin was shining, she was marveling it, almost seemed like. I knew I was losing control, but I let that happen as I slowly came up behind the girl. She was staring at the sky right after Ed left and I tackled her from behind and pinned her arms down, my eyes glowing red. I slowly leaned into the nape of her neck, right by her shoulder when suddenly I felt someone grabbing me and pulling me away from her forcefully, so much so that it hurt me, seeing how I was still partially human myself. I was struggling to be freed as violently as I could, but the one holding me back obviously wasn't going to let me go. By that time, Edward was guarding this girl and glaring at me like he wanted to kill me. I was thirsty for blood and when I had found it, I couldn't have it.

"Let me go.." I couldn't care less for the consequences. My eyes always signified how thirsty I was and if they weren't changing back to blue, there was a problem.

"No can do, Jules." That made me wonder who was really holding me. I took a look over my shoulder and met broad yet lean shoulders, which meant I had to look up to meet his face. I knew by then that it had been a man, but was clueless beyond that. I raised my head a little, my eyes wandering to meet his.

"Carlisle, please. Let me go.." I needed blood and soon. Edward and his pet were gone. I felt weak all of a sudden, and submissed to him. I fell back a little, not really being able to stand up by myself.

"You're going to be okay. Trust me."

"Fine.." He set me down leaning on the trunk of a tree then ran deeper in the woods. Probably going to get some animal for me, which would last me a week or so. Before I knew it, he was back again, putting a rabbit into my mouth. I bit onto it as hard as I could and drank what was left in it. My eyes noticeably changed color yet again and I smiled.

"Thank you..~" I whispered.

"No problem, Julietta." And with that, he left.

Alone again, it seems.

****(Carlisle POV)****

I apparently still had a lot to learn about Jules. She didn't belong as a Cullen, or as a vampire at all, honestly. She had the look and demeanor of a human, and should have stayed as one. But, if she hadn't been changed by Jasper, if she hadn't become part of the Olympic coven, if she hadn't ran away, if she hadn't unknowingly came directly to me..

Then I would never have met her.

****(Bella POV)****

I was with Edward. He told me all about that woman, looking only about a year older than me, and why she had attacked me.. First Jasper, now her. It seemed as though I was almost irresistible to them. Her name's Julietta, which is a pretty name. I later learned from Jasper that she was 21 when she was changed, older than most Cullens. She was present during the Civil War, disguising as a man in order to be able to fight. Jasper found her, though, and thought that she was a man to begin with. That was why he changed her. He believed that she (he at the time) would be a strong asset to the Olympic Coven. She turned out to be very powerful, as he predicted, and had just about the same power as Jazzy. She could also control fire, letting it flow from her fingertips. I also found out that she is still part human, with blood flowing through her veins like me. She is not as strong as other vampires, but was one of the most powerful as a newborn. She could have a child, which is pretty dangerous. I wanted to know more of her, but wasn't going to approach her. I didn't want to get hurt, and Edward wouldn't forgive me if I did.

I just wondered why she had chosen to come here.

****(Jasper POV)****

I was on the roof, staring at the sky and thinking about my life before here. In my last coven, I was a cold-blooded killer toward all newborns who weren't strong enough. I enforced the rules down to the T, and wouldn't have let up regardless of who it was. Juliet was a newborn and during her first week she was doing things that weren't allowed due to Maria.

_I remember her trying, attempting to escape. At that time, I wouldn't have let her. She would have killed so many, and we would be to blame. It was a dark night and she was slowly walking, tip-toeing out toward the edge of our camp. I was following her, too silent to be heard by any vampire, let alone human. She had made it to the edge and was wondering which way to go when I came up behind her and grabbed her by her neck. She gasped. I whispered in her ear._

_"Be quiet or die." She froze and I could faintly hear her breathing. I swung her back in toward camp and threw her at the wall of a cabin. Before she hit it, though, I punched her in the back, sending her flying and before even I knew what happened I grabbed her again by the neck and pinned her to the ground. Full of rage and power, I could have tore her head off, but refrained myself and as she struggled to be freed, I gave her neck a tight squeeze, keeping her from breathing. She looked at me with her bright blue eyes, silently begging me to let her go. She was only a newborn, and I may as well have felt bad for her that she had to go through what she did just to stay alive. _

_"It'll be a relief not to want to kill you.." I said grimly as I released her. I was thinking about all of the male newborns who she had to fight and win against in order to survive. When she first came she had to fight our strongest men to be allowed into the coven. She ran back into the barracks, completely obvious that she was afraid of not me, but the things I could do to her. I knew that she couldn't stay here forever. I doubt that I would, but it's possible. Maria didn't want me to leave, I was her greatest and most powerful asset at the time. Once I was no longer a newborn, she'd probably get someone new. I couldn't live like this forever, though. Nobody could live like this forever._

Could they?

****(Julietta POV)****

Jasper was thinking about that day when he almost killed me. I could hear his thoughts, almost like telepathy. In that same way, Carlisle could tell what I was thinking through this damned collar. I unknowingly let him give it to me and put it on my neck, unaware of the consequences. That's all it's given me, regret and pain and remorse. I just wish my feelings could transcend to him. That's all I really want, other than to be normal. But when I think about it, I come to one conclusion.

Nobody's really normal.

Those times in the Olympic Coven, seeing all those vampires who had no place to go other than here although they'd probably die anyway. The fighting they went through, the fires that were started. I had never met the first vampire, but wasn't sure if I wanted to. I didn't want all of these sub-categories of human to exist, but then I wonder if vampires are the sub-siders or if it's the other way around. If nothing different from one race existed, then there would be peace, depending on what that race was. People couldn't live being the same as everyone else, though.

Could they?

****(Carlisle POV)****

My family. The Quiletes. Humans. I'm hoping that there is still a point to this life, even for us. It all seems so sudden, and I don't seem the one to question life, but it could end in a heartbeat. Well, it wouldn't be a heartbeat for vampires. I'm just glad to be a doctor, like I've aspired to for so long. Could I be happier? Possibly. Esme, my wife and soul-mate. She's the best thing I could ever want, and I need her. But I feel as though I need Jules too. Had she not come to me, I wouldn't be as happy as I am. I'm sure humans go through these things all the time, and probably handle it better than I can. It just doesn't seem possible, to lend your life, your soul, to more than one person. If it's not possible for me, than it can't be for anyone else. They have soul-mates just like we do. But I don't know, although I remember my first 23 years as a human well enough to know that I'd never experienced true love. It's not only possible for vampires, is it? And if it isn't, then humans can find love just like we can.

Could they? Really? Something more to question.

Love is a very tricky thing, I've learned. One of the most complex things in the world, and I've still so much to learn about it.

****(Julietta POV)****

I was super tired, needing a place to sleep. I chose the roof, laying out under the stars. It was comfortable. I stared at the stars, smiling yet frowning at the exact same time because I knew that I could be so much happier.

"Why me?" Why not some other girl you would happen to notice as a cross-dressing soldier? Why did I even join the war? Because I had nothing at home? I could have made something out of it instead of my parents thinking I was dead and my fellow soldiers treating me as one of the guys. I never wore a dress in my entire life and I would have no reason to anymore. I missed my old life. Much more than anyone could ever dream of. My life was almost a nightmare, with the man I love being married and nobody wanting to talk to you because you were different. Because you were not the same as everyone else and couldn't stand being near them. That was no reason to differentiate someone from someone else. But it happens anyway. I remember the dress my mother spent the last of her money to buy me a beautiful ball gown, deep deep scarlet and just my size for my sixteenth birthday.

_"No mama, I won't wear this if it's the last thing I do." _

_"Please, Julietta, just one day. That's all I want is for you to at least wear it on your birthday." She still had her slight southern accent. _

_"I said no. I refuse to wear any dress, no matter what the circumstance." _

_"I won't argue with you, Julietta. Soon men will be a'comin to take you away from me and you should look beautiful for them, don't you agree?"_

_"I most certainly do not! I am too young to be wed, mother. Women should not be submitted to marry at such a young age!" _

_"That's not how it is here and you know it."_

_"I do.. I just wish for better, mama."_

_"As do I, but we can't change the present, can we?"_

_"No, ma'am.. I still won't wear it, though."_

_"Fine." She eventually gave me what I wanted, even if she didn't want that. I admired that about her, and wouldn't change it for anything in the world. _

_Tomorrow was March twenty-ninth. The same day that I would be leaving and not coming back until we won the war. _

That memory made my eyes water, but I couldn't help it. My mom was the closest person in my entire family and I left her. I had been staring at the stars and was there for almost an hour, not noticing someone beside me. He was able to see my memory with me.

"That was your mother, Jules?"

"Sure was."

"You look like her."

"I know."

"She must've cared about you a lot."

"She did."

"I won't talk about it anymore, okay?"

"Fine."

"She was like my mother."

"I doubt that."

"It's true."

"Nope." And I rolled away from him and fell asleep. It was cold tonight, I just noticed. I could feel cold and heat like a normal human, and it was pretty chilly on the rooftop.

_"Julietta, I just wanted to say Happy birthda-" And then she screamed, noticing her child was not sleeping in her bed. It was the next morning, and I was long gone by then. I never saw my mother again, wishing I could have been there for any future birthdays she may have had. I was in the army for a year now, winning multiple battles against the north although most times we didn't have a chance. My name in the army was William, the name of a boy that I had eyes on for a while. He was a mixed boy, just barely older than I with short cut hair and deep brown eyes. He had a laugh that I loved. He always was shouting and excited for everything. Of course, all of the other girls sought him out too, and I knew that I'd never have him. I admired him and every single thing I did reminded me of him. In my platoon, there were mostly men around my age. Anywhere from 16-21 made up about 80%. I heard stories of brothers who were split on either side of the battle. One of the men, Nicholas, was eighteen and just before I joined this platoon, he killed his older brother, Joseph. I've seen plenty of bloody things in this war, thankful that I didn't have to murder a family member. I may as well have, though, when I left. I was all my mother had. _

That was my current dream. Remembering myself in that uniform, having my hair chopped off to look more manly._ It would grow down to my lower jaw on my left and my shoulder on my right, the way it was when I became a vampire. I had just turned 20, it being late June. We were in a battle with Union soldiers when someone, whom I couldn't identify, ran around my whole platoon and made it behind me without being caught. He stabbed me in the back about 8 times with his bayonette, all of which were either at my heart or close to it. I was laying almost dead on the battlefield. I was going to be picked up soon and buried somewhere near here. That's when Jasper found me and turned me. I could barely feel any pain at all, which was a good thing. From there, my new life as a hybrid between vampire and human began.._

"Is that really what happened, Jules?" He knew I was awake.

"You can ask Jasper, he can clarify..."

"I'm sorry. If only I knew I would have-"

"I don't need your pity, Carlisle."

"I'm not pitying you."

"May as well be.. Just because it happened doesn't mean I need to relive it."

"Then why would you dream about it?"

"So you could stop worrying about my past."

"Oh.. Sorry Jules."

"Quit apologizing and let me go to sleep."

"Okay.. Goodnight." He left from there, letting me fall into a dreamless sleep.

"I love you.." I knew he didn't hear me one way or another.

****(Carlisle POV)****

I had to give her some space. She was going through a rough time, and apparently wore glasses when she was younger. The ball gown was beautiful, looking perfect for her. It's a shame she was never able to wear it. And dealing with Civil war life must have been hard on her too. I decided that I was going to give her the gown that she wanted to wear now that she couldn't. Of course, she'd need an occasion to do so. I would find a way to let her have it. Now, to find that dress.

"You're gonna get your dress, Jules."

Esme would need one as well, of course. The whole family was going to need suited up. I was going to re-invent prom night, and everyone would get the surprise of their lives.

**((That's it for Chapter 2~. A party with the Cullens, oooh~~ Will it be a night of fun and games or turn out deadly wrong?**

**-A.W))**


	3. Chapter 3

Holder of My Heart, Chapter 3

***Songs Included: Beautiful Beautiful~ Francesca Battistelli, Lighters~ Bad meets Evil ft. Bruno Mars***

****(Carlisle POV)****

I had already gotten all of the preparations ready for my re-invention of prom that was hell to keep a secret from the family, Esme and Alice especially since Esme is my mate and Alice can see the future. It was really hard to buy all of the materials needed for the event. I had to get dresses and suits and ties and all of the other things and it was complicated to keep that away from them. Jules would either be angered or overjoyed at the surprise I'm giving her. She needed cheering up, and this was supposed to help with that. She wouldn't possibly bring Jacob along, though, seeing how he's a werewolf and putting him with a clan of vampires wouldn't be pretty.

Would she?

****(Julietta POV)****

I spent the next few days or so simply traveling around the states, seeing so many new things that I hadn't seen before. The Statue of Liberty, Grand Canyon, etc. Nobody really noticed me, maybe because I looked just like a traveler. I went through forests when there worneing a newbre highways and very busy streets so I wouldn't be considered a stalker or anything. I had on my maroon hoodie and wouldn't take it off for anything. What I did was start going south and then when I reached the border I'd continue east, then north, then west. Didn't really feel like going in the middle of them because it'd take too long and I barely ran anywhere. Just wanted to feel the feeling of, I don't know, normalness. I wanted to feel like a person again, not a hybrid vampire who doesn't fit in anywhere.. I made it back to Forks and sat in my usual tree near the house, burying my face in my hands. I was gone for weeks, and it was too quiet for anything to seem right. Then, I noticed Carlisle below me.

_"Like sunlight burning at midnight, making my life something so beautiful, beautiful.."_

I heard this song before.. Such a long time ago, though.. I looked down at him as my cheeks turned red from blush. I jumped down, now noticing he was wearing a tuxedo. He had dark gray pants and slightly lighter gray jacket with a black shirt and a white tie.

"What are you dressed up for?"

"You'll see." And he took my hand and led me inside. He wouldn't let me see the living room or kitchen, taking me straight to my bedroom. On my bed, laid gently and carefully was the most beautiful deep red dress, just about identical to the one that my mother bought for my birthday such a long time ago.

"C-Carlisle.. What is this?"

"Your dress, Jules." By then, I was on the verge of tears and was hugging him tightly.

"Carlisle, thank you so much~!"

"It's nothing, Julietta."

****(Carlisle POV)****

I decided at the last minute to not do the huge prom idea. Jacob wouldn't have came, so I chose to not submit Jules to being alone on what should be one of the best times in her life. It would be her and I, that's it. I'd take her out to a special place I know and we'd spend the evening together.

_"I love you..." _I heard that. She said it on the roof and I heard her say it and I've never agknowledged her about it before. I guess I was just holding it off, to not have to think about it. Since I had Esme, Jules was never the top think on my list. I knew she liked me but couldn't say the same for her. Just didn't want to hurt her. Too late now. I had a choice to make and all night to think about it.

****(Julietta POV)****

Carlisle was apparently taking me out for the night. Where, I don't know. Why, should it matter? He knew I loved him. Maybe he'd be happier with me than with Esme. I wasn't willing to split them, though, and he would have all night to woo me. I changed quickly but made sure I'd enough time to look well enough for him. I took a good look in the mirror. I looked exactly as I did when I was sixteen.

I looked like my mother.

I walked downstairs, smiling a little as I saw him standing at the foot of the staircase. A song was playing in my head repeatedly.

_"You and I know what it's like to be kicked down, forced to fight. But tonight, we're alright. So hold up your light let it shine~."_

I want our light to shine together.. He couldn't ever hear that. I was thinking for too long and Carlisle was looking at me curiously.

"Something on your mind, Jules?"

"N-No.. Not at all.. Sorry~." Just then, my phone rang.

"Sorry, I have to take this." And I stepped outside.

"Hello?"

"Julietta, it's been a while." A familiar voice, but who?

"Who is this, again?"

"I can't believe you don't remember me, Julie~! It's me, Clayton!" Clayton?

"I don't recall.."

"We met a while back, in Colorado, remember?"

"You're a vampire, aren't you..?"

"Of course I am, seeing how you're the one who turned me." Thinking back, I was in Colorado on my way to Forks. I stopped in a little town that wasn't very populated and, being a newborn, went a little out of control, killing a few people but saving one of them. His name was Ellwood.. Clayton Ellwood. He fell in love with me and we were together until I made it to Forks. Before I changed him he had no idea that I was a vampire, and I felt the eventual need to tell him. I told him and I showed him, and his love never died. I left him for Washington, leaving without a trace. I didn't want to hurt him. He found me.. I can't believe it..

"Clayton! I'm sorry about leaving.."

"It's fine! We're friends still, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

"So, I'm on my way up there. See you tomorrow?"

"O-Okay, sure."

"Great. Seeya then."

"Bye." I can't believe, after so long, he's back. I walked back inside to tell Carlisle about what just happened. I decided against it. He didn't need to know about Clay. They would fight and I didn't want that. Clay and Carlisle probably were enemies anyway.

"I'm back~."

"Who was it, Jules?"

"No need to worry."

"Tell me who it was, please."

"Someone completely unimportant. Now can we go, Carlisle?" I took him by the hand and headed toward the door, hearing a small sigh from him.

"Whatever you say.." He murmured. He drove us out to this huge, and I mean **HUGE **lake. Twas truly beautiful in the moonlight, and it made me wonder why we were here.

"What are we doing here, Carlisle?"

"Just having a night away from it all. That's okay, isn't it?"

"Course it is." He parked the car on top of a hill looking over the lake. I didn't want to ruin my dress, but I just wanted to run. Not a fast, super-awesome vampire run, just a regular, happy person run. I ran right down the hill, holding my dress up to not soil it.

"Cmon, Carlisle~!" And I looked over my shoulder to see him, jacket taken off, running normally too, chasing after me. I had to laugh about it, but as I did, I tripped over my dress and fell into a rolling mess down the rest of the hill. He was rolling down after me, I realized after I made it to the foot of the hill. We were both laughing so much we could barely breathe, and I chose to run to a bridge that went across the lake. Hair messed up and out of breath, I couldn't help but stare at this beautiful body of water that I was looking at.

"Woah...~"

"Isn't it?"

"Carlisle, you-"

"You're the first one I've brought here."

"But what about-?" He gently put a finger over my lips to quiet me.

"Hush.. It's only you and me tonight. No Esme, no Cullens at all. Just Carlisle and Julietta~." That was a shocker. I was blushing by now.

"A-Alright.. If you say so~." I stood on the railing of the bridge, ready to jump over. I may be part human, but that doesn't mean I can't swim.

Does it?

****(Carlisle POV)****

Jules was on the railing of the bridge. I didn't want her in the water, especially in heels. She took off her shoes, almost on instinct. Next, she snapped her fingers and she was no longer wearing her dress but more casual wear, with an "Anime Gurl" tee and a pair of torn jeans. She looked casually sexy, and I almost couldn't resist her. She turned to me as I stared in awe.

"What was that all about?"

"Dress is in the car~."

"How did you-?"

"How did I what?"

"Change like that."

"Ionno, just did."

"Okay." She turned back to the water, and as she did I noticed her slip because apparently the rail was slightly wet. She fell back into the lake, before I had a chance to respond. A large _SPLASH _was heard and I looked over the rail to see if she had come back to the surface.

No dice. I, without thinking, jumped into the water after her. Calling her name would be useless, and as I found her unconscious soon enough, I could easily tell she had no idea how to swim. I gently grabbed her and made it to shore, laying her down easily without intent of hurting her. Checking her vital signs, she had a heartbeat but no breathing was felt at all. I had to perform CPR on her, if I could.. I quickly but carefully put two fingers pinching her nose then went on performing what could probably save her life. Eventually, I heard her cough and out came water that had got into her lungs. She began to breathe stable again and I smiled with relief.

"Hey, Jules." She slowly opened her eyes, a good sign as well, and grinned at me.

"Told you I c-could swim..." I stroked a little hair from her face.

"Sure can. I'm sorry, okay?"

"I-It's alright.. I'm alright.." She quickly got up, stumbling a little with me helping her stand straight.

"Wanna go home?"

"No.. I wanna stay here a little longer." She was sopping wet and was probably freezing.

"You'll catch cold if you stay out here."

"I-I won't.." She snapped her fingers again and was in another completely different wardrobe as well as being completely dry from head to toe.

"You're so different, Jules."

"Is that bad, C-Carlisle?" Her voice had a sweetness to it now, and I liked that at the moment. Oh, what I would do for a nicer moment right about now. I picked her up onto my back and walked along the bridge, heading toward a place I knew was nearby. She just went along with it, nuzzling her head into my back.

"Do you like flowers, Julie?"

"I believe I do. Why?"

"You'll see." I led her to a magnificent garden that I knew she'd enjoy. A large fountain in the center, many flowers surrounded us as we entered. I set her down and let her take a look around.

"Carlisle.. It's perfect.." It made me think of Shakespeare, something I was highly fond of.

"Wanna act something out?" I knew she liked acting. I knew she knew Shakespeare. Perfect.

"Sure. If you want to."

"Alright." And so it began.

****(Julietta POV)****

"O, speak again, bright angel! For thou art as glorious to this night, being o'er my head, as is a wingèd messenger of heaven unto the white, upturnèd, wondering eyes of mortals that fall back to gaze on him when he bestrides the lazy-puffing clouds and sails upon the bosom of the air." I knew where we were. He strolled to me leisurely, knowing I'd be alright with this scene. I turned away from him, a grin coming on.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet." He moved back away from me, probably like he saw in a play.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes. Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself."

"I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo." He turned to me and walked to me yet again, a sincere smile on his face. I turned back toward him and met him halfway.

"What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?" This seemed to be going well.

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am. My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

"My ears have not yet drunk a hundred words of that tongue's uttering, yet I know the sound. Art thou not Romeo, and a Montague?"

"Neither, fair maid, if either thee dislike." He was inches from my lips. Woah~. I had to keep it going. For now. My turn.

"How camest thou hither, tell me, and wherefore? The orchard walls are high and hard to climb, and the place death, considering who thou art, if any of my kinsmen find thee here." I moved back, wanting to tease him a bit.

"With love's light wings did I o'erperch these walls, for stony limits cannot hold love out, and what love can do, that dares love attempt. Therefore thy kinsmen are no stop to me."

"If they do see thee they will murder thee." Slight smirk tugging at his lips, he guided me deeper into the garden.

"Alack, there lies more peril in thine eye than twenty of their swords. Look thou but sweet, and I am proof against their enmity."

"I would not for the world if they saw thee here~!"

"I have night's cloak to hide me from their eyes, and but thou love me, let them find me here. My life were better ended by their hate than death proroguèd, wanting of thy love." Carlisle~. We were running playfully after each other, I was in front running backwards. I tripped over a tree root and fell on my back. He tripped over the same thing and landed on top of me. I can't falter, but I simply laid there, ready to say my next line. I whispered.

"By whose direction found'st thou out this place?"

"By love, that first did prompt me to inquire. He lent me counsel and I lent him eyes. I am no pilot. Yet, wert thou as far as that vast shore washed with the farthest sea, I would adventure for such merchandise." He got up and dragged me with him, probably about to give me the time of my life, as he already was. I was slightly tired by then, though, and a small yawn escaped me. He stopped and turned to me.

"Sleepy?"

"Y-Yeah, a little.."

"Here, let me show you to your room for the night, milady." And he carried me to another clearing in the forest. There was a bed in the center of it under a few trees. It had a white bedspread and white pillows but had a single red pillow and maroon comforter. He gently laid me down in it and sat on the bed beside me, letting me curl up within the soft, warm blankets.

"Sleep well, Jules." And I fell into one of the best sleeps in both of my entire lives.

****(Carlisle POV)****

As she fell asleep, I laid beside her and held her close to me. I wouldn't fall asleep, that's a given. She would be beside me for the entire night, though. That could give me a chance to learn a little more about her. How long would that take? Hopefully enough time for her to not awaken before I finish. Time to get a little profile on my little Jules~.

**((That's all for now~! Not as long as the other two but still pretty lengthy. I hope it's liked. Chapter 4 is on it's way~~~ **

**-A.W.))**


	4. Chapter 4

Holder of My Heart, Chapter 4

**((Well, Chapter 4 is here! The first three haven't been the most eventful, it seems. I need to step it up!**

**-A.W.))**

****(Clayton POV)****

I finally made my way to Washington, expecting to find Julie especially easy. I wondered who she's been with and if she's missed me. She'll probably barely remember me at all, so I'll have to explain it like this:

-Name's Clayton Ellwood, age 21 when I was changed into a vampire by Julie.

-From Denver, Colorado, stationed there during the Civil War.

-Was with Julie for about 3 months before she left me completely. I recently acquired her cell phone number from Aro, who is a close friend of mine.

-Has a little girl who claims to be Julie's sister, Elizabeth. I didn't mention her over the phone because I didn't know if that was the truth, but they looked somewhat alike. She was about 12, with dark brown hair and deep green eyes with the same voice as sweet Julie.

I was carrying her into Forks, stopping to see if I could tell where she was. Liz was asleep on my back, although she was vampire for the most part. She must be a hybrid, like Julie. I chose to stop for a while and laid her under a tree to rest. It was really early in the morning, so Julie would probably be asleep.

"She's.. She's with someone.." I heard Liz mumble sleepily. She had the ability to see what anyone was doing at any given time anywhere. She was also a lightning user.

"Who's she with, little one?" I sat beside her and gently placed a hand on her forehead, making myself able to see what she was seeing.

_Julie was asleep in the middle of a forest. It was a beautiful place and as she slept softly, there was a man, looking not much older than I stroking her hair. He looked as though he was a vampire. I heard her whisper._

_"C-Carlisle.." Was that his name? Carlisle.. I heard that name from Aro before.. The leader of a Vampiric Clan. Why was she not sleeping with dreams of me but instead of this, this outsider..? What had gotten into her?_

I released my hand from Liz's forehead, eyes red from rage. And to think, I came all the way here just to be rejected. How dare she?

"I'm gonna go alone for a while. You stay here, okay?"

"O-Okay. Kureitonu-sama." She spoke some japanese, I guess she was interested in it or something.

And with that, I ran off toward Julie.

****(Julietta POV)****

I was snuggled close to Carlisle, just waking up as the morning sunlight caught my eye as did his glistening skin.

"Good morning, Jules."

"Morning." I yawned and rubbed my eyes to wake myself up a little more.

"Sleep well?" He asked me.

"Well enough." I stretched and got out of bed. I had a slightly bad feeling about today. Clay was coming today. My collar's jewel glowed as did Carlisle's bracelet. I saw a vision of my little sister, Lizabeth. I could have sworn she died, but I saw her under a tree, sleeping happily with a smile on her face.

"What's the matter, Jules?"

"I saw my sister."

"Your sister?"

"She's close by." I was ready to take off when he grabbed my arm, stopping me.

"It might be a trap.."

"I don't care..! If my sister is alive, I'm going to see her!" I snatched my arm away and ran deeper into the forest, searching desperately for my dear little Elizabeth. I could feel him chasing me, calling my name to stop me, but I bluntly ignored it and kept on with my search. I made it to another clearing in the woods and was heartbroken at what I saw. Lizabeth up close looked just like she did before she.. I slowly walked to her and could tell Carlisle was just standing there, watching me, watching her. I kneeled beside her, waking her up.

"Sorry, little one, did I wake you?" She stared at me for a really long time before smiling and nodding.

"Julie~!" She hugged me. Not the normal, 'you're my sister so I'll hug you.' hug, but the 'I love you and missed you so much..!' hug.

_Told you._

_Did you tell me, Jules? Really?_

_No, but you found out it's not a trap, didn't you?_

_I guess I did._

_Say it._

_You were right and I was-.._

_You were what?_

_I was wrong._

_That's what I thought._

Ended telepathic conversation with Carlisle, I picked Lizabeth up and held her close to me.

"I love you, Elizabeth Celeste Reath."

"I love you too, Julie~." I buried my face in her long, brown hair. She smelled just like she did back then.

"How did you find me, anyway?"

"Kureitonu-sama brought me here~!" Kureitonu? Clayton. She must have found him and claimed she was my sister. He's not too far off from here.

"Liz, this is Carlisle."

"Kārairu-sama." She knew Japanese names? Amazing. I looked at Carlisle, awaiting a response.

"Aete ureshī yo. Pleased to meet you, Erizabesu." He knew Japanese too? What was I missing here?

"Carlisle, can you take Lizabeth for a while? I have something to take care of." They could probably spend the time talking words that I didn't know anyways.

"Sure, if she wants to come with me. Sore wa daijōbudesuka?" Is that alright?

"Hai." And with that, she took his hand and skipped along in the direction I came. I went off to go find Clay.

_Clay, where are you?_

_I'm looking for you, Julie. We need to talk. _

_Okay.. About?_

_Who the hell is Carlisle? _He seemed really angry.

_A friend of mine._

_A friend who snuggles in bed with you? The fuck is wrong with you, Julie?_

_I never thought we were still together, Clay. _

_You told me forever, Julietta!_

_Why do you think I left? I can't make promises!_

_Then you shouldn't have ever came and changed me, or devoted your love to me or anything! _

_Clayton, you don't understand, I-_

_I understand perfectly, Julie. It's over. Gotcha._

_No, Clayton. I thought we were friends. _

_I want to be with you, and if I can't have you, then we can't be friends either. _

_You're being difficult._

_Me? Difficult? Ha! You've no room to talk, Mrs. Carlisle Cullen. _

_I told you, he's only a friend. _

_Then who holds your heart, Julie? If it's not me, and it's not him, then who?_

_...I hold my own heart, Clayton._

And with that, I hung up on him. That was I lie. I had romantic feelings for Carlisle. I just didn't want Clay to know. They better not meet each other. Pray to whatever God there is that they won't. I walked along the forest, whistling to myself and my thoughts, wishing for some way to make this alright. For my true feelings to not hurt anyone.

Like that'll ever happen.

****(Liz POV)****

I walked along with Karairu-sama, holding his hand close to mine, expecting him to say something about how he felt about Julie. He didn't.

"Karairu-sama?"

"Hai?"

"Anata wa, Jurī ga sukidesu ka?" Do you like Julie?

"Yoku, sore wa fukuzatsuda to, sanshō shite kudasai." Well, it's complicated.

"Yes matawa no." Yes or no.

"Yes."

"Anata wa kanojo ni tsuite nani o sukidesuka?" What do you like about her? He looked to the sky, a small smile on his face.

"Watashi wa kanojo ni tsuite no subete ga sukidesu. Kanojo no me kara kanojo no ganko-sa ni kanojo no koe ni. Subete no mono." I like everything about her. From her eyes to her voice to her stubbornness. Everything. That was a shocker to me. Not even Clayton has said that about her.

"Anata ga kanojo to kekkonshitaidesu ka?" Do you want to marry her? That question made him stop walking, jerking his hand gently away from mine.

"I can't marry her, Liz. Even if I wanted to.."

And with that, he left me. Alone. In the woods. I turned around and saw a man, younger than Karairu but older than me. He had short dark brown hair and yellow eyes. Another Cullen, it seemed. He was with a blonde, and they looked like they were together.

"Little girl! C'mere a minute!" I didn't know who they were, so I turned on my heel and ran. They easily caught up to me and the man grabbed my arm tightly and wouldn't let me go.

"Let me go!" I squirmed and struggled, but to no avail.

"Tell me who you are."

"No! Let me go!"

"No can do, little one." And he tried dragging me away. I fought and kicked and screamed, but nobody answered me.

"Let.. Me... Go!" And before I knew it, a small yet strong bolt of lightning struck him, leaving me to hit the ground with a massive pain in my arm from his strength. I got up and ran toward where Carlisle went, tripping along as I did.

"Why you little..! Get back here!" And he got back up like nothing happened and chased me. I looked desperately for Carlisle, scared for my life.

"Karairu!" And I tripped, falling right into him. He was like a dad to me and I just met him this morning.

"Are you alright..?"

"M-My arm hurts.." And the two other vampires caught up to me, glaring at me with black eyes.

"Emmett, Rosalie, leave her alone."

"Carlisle, she shocked Emmett with lightning!" The girl, Rosalie, shouted.

"She couldn't have.. She's only a child."

"Admit it, you brat!" Emmett said, twitching from the shock.

"I-I don't know what you're t-talking about..." I buried my face into Karairu's chest, my head throbbing.

"Let me take you home, Erizabesu."

"H-Hai.." He put me on his back and carried me to his house. Once he took me there he laid me on the couch and let me rest.

"Your arm still hurt?"

"N-Not really.." I put a hand on my head indicating that my head was in pain.

"I'll make you something for that." And he headed to the kitchen.

"I hope you're okay, Julie."

_I'm fine, Lizabeth._

_How can you hear me?_

_I'm your sister, that's how._

_This is so weird, sis!_

_Is it, really?_

_I've never used telepathy before._

_Well, now you have._

_Where are you?_

_On my way there. Where are you?_

_At Karairu's place. It's super nice, sissy~!_

_I live there too, you know._

_Cool!_

_So, I saw you use your lightning._

_Yeah... _I wasn't proud of it.

_You're getting better at it. Good job._

_Thanks. _

_Come to the front door. _

_Just a minute~!_

"Rizabesu?"

"Yes Karairu?"

"Can you get the door?"

"Sure~!" Lo and behold, there she was.

"Welcome back, Julie~!"

"Thanks, sis."

"Rizu, come to the kitchen, please."

"Hai~!" And I ran off to the kitchen to see what Karairu has done for me. He handed me a small cup with what looked like tea inside of it. It smelled like lemon, which made me smile.

"Drink up, it'll get rid of that headache."

"Ocha shite itadakiarigatōgozaimasu!" Thank you for the tea! I sipped it happily. It made me feel warm, and my headache was gone instantly.

"Arigatou, Karairu."

"Daijobu." I watched Julie casually stroll in.

"Carlisle, you know that she struck Emmett with lightning, right?"

"So it was her after all." I went into the living room and hid in a coat closet. I heard footsteps walk past me and upstairs so I felt it was safe to come out.

"K-Karairu..." Only one person went upstairs, Juri, Karairu went downstairs. That's why I didn't hear someone stay downstairs. My little naive self.

"Caught ya."

"L-Let me go.." I struggled, but he only held me tighter.

"You don't need to be ashamed of your power."

"I'm n-not!"

"You're in denial." Tears flowed down my cheeks.

"I'm not.."

"Don't cry."

"I'm not crying.."

"But you are." He wiped a tear from my face.

"Sorry, okay?" Small smile.

"It's fine. Go check out the house, okay, imoto-chan?"

"Hai~!" And I ran up the stairs after whispering in his ear.

"Talk to Julie about your feelings for her~." Julie was coming down as I went up.

"Please, please, don't clam up and not tell her, Karairu.."

****(Carlisle POV)****

I watched Julie walk down the stairs and then sighed. How would I tell her?

"Jules, can we talk?" She tilted her head and looked at me.

"Huh? Sure." I took her onto the patio.

"Look," another sigh. "I've liked you for a really long time."

"Yeah, and we've been friends for a while."

"And I'm with Esme."

"Married."

"But.. I like you. More than her."

"Say no more, Carlisle~." Then she kissed me. Julie kissed me. It was soft, almost hesitant. Her lips, though, they taste sweet, like caramel, but minty too. Of course, I gladly accepted her offering, locking our hands together. We kissed for a long time, it seemed, and when we were finished, she looked as dazed as I did. She moved away from me but I only pulled her closer and held her for a while, her slight warmth making me feel warm, even if I normally do not.

"Was that okay, Carlisle..? The kiss, I mean.."

"That was great, Jules."

"Oh.. Alright." She got up to leave but I gently pulled her back down beside me.

"Leaving so soon~?"

"I-I have someone I need to see.."

"Okay. I'll be here, Jules."

And in that time, as she left, I was thinking of a way to break it to Esme.

****(Julietta POV)****

_Clayton, are you still around?_

_..I am. What of it?_

_Can we talk, in person?_

_Why? So you can tell me about your boyfriend?_

_Not at all. _

_Fine. Head about a mile northwest from where you are._

_On my way._

I headed there with ease and found him in a tree, staring at a flower.

"I'm here."

"I know. What do you want?"

"To apologize."

"For?"

"Being a bitch to you. I didn't intend to."

"It's fine."

"It's not fine."

"Can we just let it go?"

"Fine. Can we be friends?"

"Whatever."

"Great. I'll see you later."

"Can I have one more kiss?"

"What?" I turned back to him, skeptical.

"Please?"

"No." And I left back home. I wanted some time with Lizabeth, to catch up on things. I snuck in through my bedroom window. Waiting was Liz, laying on my bed looking at a magazine.

"Kon'nichiwa, onee-chan."

"Spend some more time talking Japanese with Carlisle?"

"Nope. He went out someplace."

"Oh. Okay. Wanna talk for a few?"

"Sure, but I wanna go to bed soon."

"How long have you been a vampire?"

"Since that day you thought I died. Master Jasper raised me from a newborn and then I escaped."

"Oh.. He's here, you know."

"I know he is."

"Want to go see him?"

"Maybe in the morning."

"Time for bed?"

"Yeah." We both got ready for bed and shared my room for the night. I held her close to me and she fell asleep almost instantly.

"I missed you, Liz."

"You.. Too.. Sissy..~"

I love you, Elizabeth.

****(Carlisle POV)****

Little did Jules know that I was leaving Esme as she fell asleep. Little did Esme know that I didn't love her anymore.

Little did I know that I'd probably gotten Jules in a lot of trouble.

**((That's finished with. Simple enough, introduced a couple characters, made some romance and some action and suspense. Love this chappy~! **

**-A.W.))**

**((But wait, there's more~! A sneak peak of Chapter 5~~!))**

I was running, again. Esme as well as Emmett and Edward were after me. They stayed on my tail this whole time and I'm really scared for my life. Seeing how they could rip my head off in an instant. Carlisle was nowhere to be found, and I'd probably be forcer to take them down. I was setting the forest on fire as I ran, not sure how to control my power at all. I'm sure Carlisle would notice this and find me before they did.

"Get back here you slut!" I heard Esme call after me, but I wasn't willing to respond. Thanks to my clumsy self, though, I tripped over a vine and fell, feeling something _crack_ which was really unfortunate, seeing how I needed my arm to get up. The forest was burning all around me and Esme with her team found me and put me over Emmett's shoulder, punching me hard in the back every time I moved.

_Carlisle.._

_Where are you, Jules?_

_Dunno, but they caught me. _

_Don't worry, I'm on my way._

Thank goodness I had my collar, which was glowing.

Please hurry, Carlisle...


	5. Chapter 5

Holder of My Heart, Chapter 5

****(Julietta POV)****

I was running, again. Esme as well as Emmett and Edward were after me. They stayed on my tail this whole time and I'm really scared for my life. Seeing how they could rip my head off in an instant. Carlisle was nowhere to be found, and I'd probably be forcer to take them down. I was setting the forest on fire as I ran, not sure how to control my power at all. I'm sure Carlisle would notice this and find me before they did.

"Get back here you slut!" I heard Esme call after me, but I wasn't willing to respond. Thanks to my clumsy self, though, I tripped over a vine and fell, feeling something _crack_ which was really unfortunate, seeing how I needed my arm to get up. The forest was burning all around me and Esme with her team found me and put me over Emmett's shoulder, punching me hard in the back every time I moved.

_Carlisle.._

_Where are you, Jules?_

_Dunno, but they caught me. _

_Don't worry, I'm on my way._

Thank goodness I had my collar, which was glowing.

Please hurry, Carlisle...

****(Carlisle POV)****

Jules, I'm sorry. I told Esme that we shouldn't be together, but I never had said why. She assumed it was about Jules, and she was right. She took Emmett and Edward to retrieve her and they found her and they'd probably kill her if I didn't get there in time. She was already hurt, how I wasn't sure. The forests I ran through were burned to the ground, so she had no control. I needed to find them.

I needed to save her.

"Jules, help me help you.."

_Carlisle, we've stopped moving. We're out by the lake. Please hurry.._

_I'm almost there. Just a little longer. Hold them off somehow._

_My right arm's broken, I think. _

_Damn.. Hold on, Jules._

_Okay..._

I made it to the lake on the other side of the bridge. Looking back almost all of the forest has been burned down. I saw them on the other side, Emmett holding her arms back tightly and Edward continuously punching her, whether it be the face or the stomach, he was just beating her up good. She looked completely worn out, with dried blood on her face and her arm twisted in a contorted way that proved to me it was broken. I couldn't take them on all at once.

"Need a little help, Carlisle?"

"Jasper! I wouldn't mind some assistance."

"Let's go, then."

"Okay, if you're sure." And with that, Jasper and I crossed the bridge and he began fighting off Emmett and Edward while I went to reason with Esme.

"Esme, this isn't necessary!"

"It is, Carlisle. If I can't have you, I sure as hell don't want her to!"

"I love her, and if you can't accept that, then you lied to me all this time."

"I don't follow."

"You said that all you ever wanted was to make me happy."

"So?"

"I'm not happy with you, which makes you a liar."

"Fine. I'll be gone by morning."

"You can stay if you like."

"I don't want to be here."

"Whatever you want."

"One more kiss?"

"No." I saw Jasper finishing off Emmett, so I ran over to take care of Jules.

"Julietta, are you alright?" She gave me a weak laugh and smiled.

"Do I look alright?"

"Nope. Let me take you home, okay?"

"Okay.. But first," She was barely able to stand, but walked to Jasper and one-arm hugged him.

"Thank you, Jasper." He turned and scruffed her hair a bit.

"Don't mention it, young lady." He picked her up and handed her over to me.

"All yours now, Carlisle."

"Thanks so much for helping me."

"It's fine. I'll see you later. There's a little lady at home that I've not seen in a while."

"Erizabesu?"

"That's the one."

"Okay, Master Jasper~." I joked. Jules was asleep in my arms, and I needed to fix her up so that she wouldn't be in pain anymore. I blinked and was in the living room, laying her on the couch once again. I began to wrap her arm in a cast to keep her from being able to move it. She had bruises all over, which I couldn't do much about. I was choosing to simply let her rest when I heard someone come down the stairs. Jasper with Erizabesu on his shoulders were talking and laughing like old friends.

"Karairu! Kanojo wa daijōbudesuka?" Is she okay?

"Hai. Kanojo wa daijōbudesu." Yes, she'll be fine.

"So, you two have sworn to speak only japanese to eachother?"

"Hai, Masuta Jasupa." Master Jasper. I wondered why she called him that, but didn't ask. None of my business.

"Carlisle.." I felt someone grip my hand gently yet tightly and looked at Jules.

"Welcome back. How are you feeling?"

"Tired."

"That's expected."

"Did we win..?" I kissed her cheek lightly.

"Yep. We won."

"Great.." She attempted turning over, but her arm refrained her from doing so.

"Your arm's gonna be a problem for a while, but you should be fine."

"Thanks."

"No problem, my dear~."

"Carlisle?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"I love you more."

"I love you most."

"Nu-uh..!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Prove it." Kissed her.

"That enough proof?"

"Sure is."

"Good."

"Yep."

"Goodnight, Jules."

"Night." She fell asleep again.

"Sleep well, my angel." I got up from beside the couch and walked to Jasper and Erizabesu, who were in the kitchen playing chess. There was a tiny scoreboard on the table that showed Rizu had been winning against Jazz with a 5-0 lead.

"Losing, son?"

"Don't rub it in."

"A twelve year old girl beating you by five games. That's a shame." I patted his shoulder lightly, laughing at him.

"Karairu, wanna play a game?"

"Sure, if you're ready to lose." And with that, the game began. She had the black pieces, I had the white. I went first, moving one of my pawns foreward. She did the same. I let my bishop come out, but not too far, and I'd already won.

"Checkmate."

"How did you-?" Her king couldn't move anywhere without still being in check, nor could any piece step in and save him.

"Good game, Rizabesu."

"Same to you." I chose to go for a walk.

"Are you going anywhere, Jazzy?"

"No."

"Keep an eye on her, okay?"

"Sure."

"Thanks."

"Seeya." I went into another neck of the woods that hadn't been burned by Jules. Whistling a small tune, I felt unusually at peace. I was wondering what life would be like without Esme, who used to be my rock, my staple. She's gone now. Oh well. Jules was happy, I was happy. What would be happening in the next few days is beyond me. I've got a lot to worry about. Erizabesu would probably be staying with us, which was no problem, but the rest of the family wouldn't be so open minded about it and I wouldn't ever hear the end of it. Edward, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella wouldn't ever approve but I could care less about their opinions. Jazz and Alice would be okay with her staying with us. Starting new, that's what I was after. How that would happen, Julie was the beginning. There was much more to still be learned about her, stuff she didn't even know about. She told me that she knew her father wasn't her real dad and that she looked for him almost all her life. Her mom hated talking about him and wouldn't say a word. Her brother was dead when Jules finally realized her dad wasn't biological. Maybe her dad had to do with her not being fully changed into a vampire. I figured her father to not be human, and predicted him to still be alive. Angel, vampire, maybe even Satan. Who knows?

Someone was following me. Bella. I turned to her and she stopped.

"Is it true..?"

"Esme and I are finished."

"Why does that girl have to ruin our lives?"

"She didn't do anything."

"Can't you see it yet? She's evil and she's destroying this family."

"That's how you see it." My bracelet glowed and I ran back to the house. She was in another argument with Rosalie.

"Why can't you all just leave me alone?"

"You don't belong here! All you are is a traveler, a traveler with no point here but to separate this family just for yourself!" She stared at her, wide-eyed before looking down, a few tears fell.

"F-Fine... If I'm such a burden to you and your precious family.. I'll-" She thought better of her decision and paused.

"Go! You bring dishonor to every member of this house and you know it!"

"Honor, honor, honor! That's all you people ever think about! Fine, I'll leave this house, then!" Without another word, she stormed upstairs, still using only her left arm, grabbed a suitcase and began throwing things into it. This whole time she had no idea I was there. I needed to talk to Rose.

"Rosalie, what was that all about?"

"You know I told the truth."

"She's done nothing wrong and your jealousy is making you say these things!"

"What's to be jealous of, Carlisle? She's an outsider, and should be ashamed to even try to reason with her!"

"What has she done that you haven't done to her?"

"Nothing."

"Alright then! I've had enough of you all hating her and it needs to stop." By then, Jules had Rizu with her and was rolling a suitcase out of the house. I let her, because I'd bring her back in.

"She doesn't need to be here, Carlisle."

"Leave her be, Rosalie!" And I ran outside after her.

"Jules!" She looked back at me, tear-streamed cheeks and red eyes from both thirst and from crying.

"Don't leave.."

"Like Rosalie said, I'm a burden."

"You're not, Jules. Don't let them tell you differently."

"I am, Carlisle. I broke you and Esme up."

"I don't love her."

"You did until you met me."

"Not true."

"You were. You know it, Carlisle."

"What of it?"

"Goodbye." She kept walking but I grabbed her and hugged her from behind.

"Don't leave.. I need you here."

"Fine."

"Thank you, Jules.."

"Don't mention it." She left her suitcase outside and walked in, heading to the roof. I dragged her luggage to her room and chose to leave her be. Rizabesu walked in after me, handing me something that looked completely homemade.

"Yume Kyatcha." Dream Catcher.

"Arigatou, Erizabesu."

"Hai~!" She ran off to Julie's room. I couldn't do anything else for either of them.

Hopefully, we wouldn't have to go through that again.

****(Julietta POV)****

I sat on the roof looking up at the clear night sky, adorned with stars. I was a little thirsty, yes, but I didn't let it get to me. That human was leaving the house, probably to go home, and I could follow her and Edward as they drove. They drove off and I jumped off the roof, slowly keeping up with them. I made it to her house before he did and made my way into her room. I waited, under her bed, for her to get here. I heard her walk in, and Edward was with her. I stopped breathing and waited for him to leave. I thought he had and heard small snoring above me. I slowly crawled out from under the bed and was inches from grabbing her when I was grabbed by the neck and thrown out the 2 story window. He must have been aiming for a wall but missed. I had shards of glass in most of my back and arm, my right arm still broken which was a huge disadvantage. I hit the ground on my back, large pieces of glass digging deeper into my skin. I couldn't get up.

"Damn..." My collar wasn't glowing. Edward came outside and started kicking me in my ribs, making me cough out blood, a lot of it. i was barely conscious when he picked me up and started jabbing his knee into my stomach. I gathered up the last I had of my strength and punched him in his face, glass poking into my hand making it stab him. He fell back and I did my best to run. I truly did.

_I'm sorry, Carlisle.._

_What's going on?_

_I-I can't get back home.. _

_Why? What happened?_

_I tried going after that human again.._

_Bella?_

_Yeah.. Edward found me. _

_Did he-?_

_He threw me out a window, if that's what you mean.. _

_I'm coming to get you._

_D-Don't have to. I can barely breathe and I think he cracked a few ribs. _

_Dammit, Jules. Don't go anywhere.. _I kept running, almost slowed to a walk. I wasn't going to take help from anyone.

_K__ārairu.. Watashi wa daijōbu, anata o aishite? Watashi no tame ni kite kudasai. Watashi wa sore o imi suru. Watashi wa jibun jishin de monogoto o shori suru hitsuyō ga arimasu. Watashi o yurushite._(Carlisle.. I love you, alright? Don't come for me. I mean it. I need to handle things on my own. Forgive me.)

_You're coming back with me, Julietta. I can't lose you. _

I lost time and collapsed. Thirst and overall pain proved too much. As I fell, though, I could hear the jewel on my collar shatter..

Carlisle.

****(Bella POV)****

I couldn't help but feel sorry for that girl. I left Edward at home, knowing that she was probably half dead in the woods somewhere. I kept walking until I saw her in the dark. She was sparkling under the moonlight. That made it much easier. I saw Carlisle walk toward me, hands in his pockets, head lowered.

"Carlisle..!" He looked up at me, then at Julietta.

"She said she didn't want my help."

"So?"

"I don't want her to be unhappy."

"She'll be unhappy if she dies because you didn't help her!" Julietta, passed out, coughed a little.

****(Carlisle POV)****

"Fine. I'll take her home." I picked her up gently in my arms and appeared in my bedroom. Her cast was torn and bloody, which was a problem. Her back had shards of glass lodged into it as well as her arms. I would have to take them out one by one. I laid her on her stomach and began my procedure. It couldn't have hurt her that badly, her back having layers of thicker skin than the rest of her body. I heard a slight painful groan as I took the shards out, indicating that she was awake. She was with bloody lips and scarlet eyes.

"C-C-Carlisle.."

"Hey, Jules.."

"I-I told you not to come after m-me.." Cough.

"I didn't. Bella did."

"My mouth's really dry.."

"Want some water..?" I joked with her.

"Smart ass.."

"That's me." I had a small rabbit in my hand and handed it to her as she sat up.

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu.."

"Daijobudesuka."

Once she finished, I continued to clean her back with perfect precision. She was obviously in pain from her wounds, but I had her patched up pretty good. Her arm was healed on it's own, which surprised me. At one point, it seemed like she had grown wings, angel wings. I thought I saw a slight glow in her eyes as I picked pieces of glass from her arms.

"Ever think your dad was an angel?"

"Hmm? Oh, no, he's long gone, remember?"

"It's possible, though, is it not?"

"Anything's possible, my dear."

"Wanna find out?"

"I could on my own."

"Then do it."

"First thing in the morning."

"Okay, my sweet angel."

"Good night, Carlisle." She curled up in my blankets and fell asleep.

What was inside this girl?

****(Julietta POV)****

I slept with quite ease and dreams of my birth father. Could he really be an angel? It's highly unlikely, but worth a shot. I've always felt on the lighter side, nowhere near darkness and hatred. Maybe I am an angel-vampire hybrid. Maybe I'm of some royalty in Heaven. That would be cool, very cool. The night seemed to leave me too fast, though, and it was early morning, time for me to leave. I left without telling Carlisle, then headed north to a place I knew of. It was a cave, and within that cave was a beautiful waterfall. I chose this place because it seemed the most likely for me to meet my father if he was alive. I sat in front of the waterfall and bowed my head in prayer hoping to receive a response.

"Please, please be my father..."

**((That's it for 5. Left some suspense for ya~! Will Julietta's dad be an angel? Will the Cullens actually think of her as family? Will Carlisle ask about marraige? Hmm...~! Thanks for reading! **

**-A.W.))**


	6. Chapter 6

Holder of My Heart, Chapter 6

**(Song included: A thousand Years: Christina Perri)**

****(Julietta POV)****

Suddenly, I felt this light surround me. I had no idea where it came from, but it almost hugged me. I looked to the sky and saw an Angel. I seriously saw a true angel. He flew down to me slowly and gracefully. His wings were large and they glowed. I couldn't help but stare.

"W-Who are you..?"

"My dearest daughter, Julietta.."

"F-F-Father...?" He slowly nodded. His blonde hair and brown eyes reminded me of my brother.

"I figured this the best time to reveal myself to you, daughter."

"Does this mean I'm part-?"

"You're mine, so you've angel in you, yes."

"Tell me more, dad." He sat down beside me and retracted his wings.

"Alright. First off, you're a princess." Woah, what a shocker.

"Your full name is Karistia Julietta Catalina Fione Rachell Alice Reath. Reath is your mother's maiden name, seeing how I did not want you to have my last name: Brunel."

"That's a long name..." I thought out loud.

"Yes, well all royalty have long names, do they not?" I shrugged, he continued.

"I was deeply in love with your mother. She was human, though, and I had to leave her in order to be able to take the crown. I told her this and she understood. She was pregnant with Elizabeth at the time. Since you are my oldest child, you are next in line for the crown."

"I don't want it."

"You must take it, Karistia."

"That's not my name!"

"It is and you know it. If you do not take the crown when it is your time you can no longer be an angel..!"

"Fine with me! You were gone my whole life, so why do you expect me to treat you kindly, father?"

"I made a mistake, and I'm sorry for it. But that is no excuse for you to send away your birthright!"

"I don't have a birthright! I refuse to accept something that I don't want, father!"

"You've no choice!"

"Take away my angel, then! As long as I can have it for the rest of the day, then it's fine!"

"Agreed. Goodbye, my daughter." With that, he was gone. I looked at him as he disappeared and I felt wings sprout from my back. They were yellow and I saw feathers gently float from them. I flew back home and awaited Carlisle and his reaction. As he walked outside, he stopped short at the front doorway.

"..Julietta?" I did a little spin and flew over to him.

"Only for today."

"W-Wha? Why?"

"Argument with my dad."

"So he is an angel."

"Yep~!"

"Anything else?"

"I'm apparently a princess."

"Woah.."

"Yeah. I told him I didn't want to be queen, so this is the last day I have my wings. My full name is Karistia Julietta Catalina Fione Rachell Alice."

"Why didn't you want to be queen?"

"I wouldn't be able to be with you."

"You shouldn't have said no."

"Why?"

"It's your right to have, Jules."

"I don't want it."

"Fine. I won't change your mind."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"You sure you can carry me, Jules?"

"Stronger than you think."

"Alright, let's go, then." I picked him up and held him in my arms. Cold as expected, but warm in his own way. I decided to take us over the ocean, so I flew quickly out to the Pacific.

"Ready?" I asked, smiling from excitement.

"Whenever you are~!" And I went out to the water. I was only a few feet above the water, and you could hear the water. I went about 3 miles out then quickly back to shore, flew us home and set him down.

"How was that?"

"Great. Thanks, Jules."

"No problem." I walked away, heading nowhere in particular.

"Jules! Wait!" I turned back to him.

''What is it?''

"I'm sorry.''

"About?"

"Your dad.''

"Don't be.''

''If I never mentioned it, then-''

"Then I wouldn't have known if my father was still in existence.''

''True enough. I'll see you later."

"Love you."

"Liar."

"Am not."

"Whatever." I left from there. Enough near-death experiences for one day, I went for a little run. Where to, I thought about as I went along. Maybe a little trip to Colorado to see it again just for the fun of it. Elizabeth wanted to come with me, but I told her no. She was safer here at home. Was this truly my home, though? I came here almost 200 years ago yet I don't ever truly feel at home. It's because of the way people treat me here. I don't have a home because I don't belong anywhere. All of it is simply temporary. That's why I could go anywhere at any time and it would make not a single difference to how I end up. I'll head down to Denver and spend a day or so there. Once finished, I want to take a little plane trip to Japan to get Lizabeth a few things, maybe myself as well. I needed some time away, and it's not like anyone can get me when they don't know where I am.

_Carlisle?_

_Yes?_

_Is there any way that you can make me a new collar?_

_Oh, yes, that first one broke, did it not?_

_Yeah.. _

_I'll get started on it right away._

_Thanks._

_Mhm.._

That's taken care of. I'll receive it when I get back. I made it to Denver by sundown, mixing my walking and running together. I found a room to stay at for the night and made a few phone calls.

"Hello?"

"Jazz? It's me, Julietta."

"Hey, Juliet. Where'd you go?"

"I'm gonna be in Denver for the weekend."

"Why?"

"Just to get away from the drama."

"Does Carlisle know?"

"Don't need him to."

"If you say so."

"Can you keep an eye on Lizabeth for me?"

"Sure. By the way, Jacob wants a word with her." Jake? Why? Ohh... I know why.

"I don't want him anywhere near her. Understood?"

"Completely."

"Thanks, Jasper."

"Don't mention it."

_Click. _Next call to make. Jake. It went to voicemail.

"Jake, it's me, Julie. I just wanted to call and ask you to leave Elizabeth alone. If you imprint on her I will kill you twenty times over. I mean it. Call me if you've got comments, questions or concerns. You know my number. Bye." That should take care of that. I had the rest of the evening to spend doing whatever, and I couldn't think of anything so I used what I had left of my wings and flew around the city for most of the night. The lights were beautiful, but would be much more so if I had Carlisle here.. Forgetting that, I sat in a tree on the outskirts of town, staring at the moon, my wings gently fluttering in the breeze.

_"Heart beats fast, colors and promises. How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? Watching you stand alone, all of my doubt certainly goes away somehow.. One step closer. _

_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more." _

I looked down, thinking I heard someone. I was mistaken.

_"Time stands still beauty in all she is. I will be brave. I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me. Every breath, every hour has come to this. One step closer._

_I have died every day waiting for you. Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more. And all along I believed I would find you. Time has brought your heart to me. I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

I felt a little weak thanks to these wings. Light-headed too. The branch that I sat on broke and I fell. Unaware of my surroundings, I thought that I would hit the ground. That didn't happen.

"Guess who?" I opened my eyes and saw **(you guessed it)** Carlisle. Jasper gave me away, again. I smiled a little and kissed him softly.

"I knew you'd come."

"Did you? Jazz told me about you _not _wanting me to find you out."

"Did you hear all that?"

"All what?"

"Me singing..."

"I did. You've a beautiful voice, Jules."

"Do not.." I felt my cheeks redden. I never liked people hearing me sing. I didn't think myself that good at it, so I always did so alone. It was easier that way, and I wasn't judged by myself unless it was constructive.

"You truly do. Here." He placed the new collar around my neck, identical to the last one but with a tiny bit of red in the center of the jewel.

"What's the red for?"

"Extra protection."

"Oh. Okay. Well, I should be going."

"Why so soon?" His eyes had a glint in them. I feel like he was thinking of something that was slightly inappropriate.

" 'Cause we're not married, Carlisle~."

"I understand."

"I knew you would." I flew off to my room and and went straight to bed.

"Good night, Carlisle."

****(Carlisle POV)****

I sat in her windowsill, watching her sleep peacefully. That song she was singing had to have been dedicated to me. If it wasn't, then she shouldn't have kissed me. I don't blame her for wanting to get away from Forks for a while. Drama at home eventually gets too much for her. I'll let her have her time alone. I left for home, kissing her forehead as I left.

"Good night, Jules."

****(Julietta POV)****

I woke up this morning and, as expected, he was gone.

"Carlisle."

_Yes?_ Since when can he hear me?

_Since now. _It's that damned collar, isn't it?

_So my collar that I spent hours on is now damned due to it's abilities? _Did I say why? I'm not the one who starts putting collars on people and treating them like pets.

_I do that to you? I'm gonna come and take it off of you, then. _No, thanks. I'll run off before I let you.

_But that collar helps me track you down. _I'm faster than you.

_Wanna bet on that? _I'd love to~. He appeared beside me just as I was about to jump out the window and take off.

"Ah-Ah-Ah~~ It has to be fair." We both appeared outside in the same place, only beside each other.

"Ready? On three. One, tw-"

"Three~!" And I ran off. There was a trail near here and I chose to go that way. To win all I have to do is make sure he doesn't pass me. If he does, I lose. I was off to a good start, but knowing me, I had to trip up somewhere, didn't I? I wasn't going to let that happen, though, and did my best to make sure of it. He wasn't gonna see me fall, not today.

_Tired yet, Jules?_

_Not at all, Carlisle~. You?_

_No. _

I saw him on my tail and chose to make a quick left. He'd just have to keep following me. I saw a cliff and smiled. He'd never jump it. But I would~~.

_Don't you dare jump that.._

_Watch me~! _I jumped, and as I did, I felt really unsure of my landing. Then I felt him grab me and lift me back up.

"I told you not to."

"You're not my boss, now let me go!"

"If you're sure~~." And he was inches from dropping me when I clung to him.

"Someone scared of heights?"

"I-It's not that. It's the fall..."

"You're never gonna fall.. Not with me here." _How to be brave, how can I love when I'm afraid to fall? _The answer's right here. Right in front of me. Why haven't I seen it before?

"Carlisle, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"What if I wasn't who you thought I was. What if I.. I was completely different tomorrow compared to today?"

"I wouldn't care less. You're you, and that's all I need." Little did he know about the dream I had as I slept last night.

_I was in the forest near the house. There was a sound that was a little like a bird, yet a wolf at the same time. I followed the sound, and when I found it's source, there was a wounded mother wolf with her pup. She was a very light sky blue with a black crescent moon on her forehead. She had hints of silver and white fur all over and it looked like she was stabbed by someone. Her pup, just a baby, was curled beside her, whimpering softly. He was a deeper blue and had a white moon on his head. I went over to them and they showed no sign of fear at all. I began to heal the mom and the baby sat beside me, nuzzling his head into my side. I finished healing her and as I did, the puppy placed a paw on my heart, barking happily. Then, his mother spoke. _

_"You have saved me as you have my son. I will pay you for your good deed, young angel." _

_"That isn't necessary. I just have to do what I can to help you." The mother stood and placed a single paw on my head. A huge flash of light and there I stood, turned into a wolf. I was a dark crimson color and there was a bright yellow diamond mark on my head. My eyes were blue and I still sparkled under the moon. _

_"Thank you.." I managed to say. _

_"Only when night falls will you be in this state. Of course, if you choose not be a wolf, then that is up to you. If you are injured in this form, then you will stay like that until you are better. Understood?"_

_"Yes." And, just like that, they were gone. I woke up a little dazed and wondering if that really happened._

"Come with me tonight, Carlisle. I have something to show you.''

"Sure. I'd love to." It was a date, just like that. I'd have to find a place to show him that was secluded. I went off on my own to search for that place. It was beginning to get dark when I found it.

_Carlisle, Carlisle, where fore art thou, Carlisle~? _He appeared behind me.

"Julietta, deny thy father and refuse thy name and I'll no longer be a Cullen." The moon was slowly rising over us and I felt that feeling. Wolfietta was ready to come out. Not yet. Carlisle moved closer to me and held me around the waist, pulling me closer to him. I felt his soft, gentle breathing on my neck that sent chills through my spine. I moved away at the last minute, the moon looming over us like a hawk to its prey. I touched my forehead and I saw that light again, as did he. I stood doggy-style in front of him, hoping he wouldn't turn away.

"Arf." I was a wolf again.

****(Carlisle POV)****

I stared at the wolf that was Julietta. A little shocked, I took a step back.

"Jules?" She smiled at her name being said and I saw her tail wag happily. "You're a wolf." She slowly nodded and took a second to look away.

"I-Is that okay..?"

''That's fine."

"Oh, good~! I just found out I was last night when this mom wolf turned me into one. I can only transform at night, which is a little unfortunate, but I don't care. I didn't ask for this, Carlisle."

"I understand." She turned back just like that.

''That's what I wanted to show you."

"Your wolf form is beautiful, just like you."

"I'm not, though."

****(Julietta POV)****

"Want me to prove it to you?" Inches away from my lips, I looked down and he brought my chin back up with a light touch. He kissed me, and of course I kissed him back. If you could literally see sparks fly, they would be there all over the place.

"I love you, Julietta."

"I love you too.." He led me somewhere I've never been. This almost summer home on the border of Colorado and Wyoming. I'll admit, it was beautiful. He took me inside and it looked like a cabin, almost. Wood fireplace with a mantle, animal heads on the walls over numerous rifles and such. Taking me to a bedroom, he mentioned that this was his home before he went to Washington, which was a really long time ago. I was in disbelief that this house was that old. He gently ushered me to the bed and as I sat down, he kneeled onto one knee. I blushed lightly.

"Carlisle, what are you doing..?"

"Jules, I've loved you for a long time, and I've decided that I wanted to spend forever with you." He pulled a small box from his pocket. I gasped without knowing it and my face was completely crimson.

"But only if you'll be willing to spend it with me." He opened the box revealing this magnificent, beautiful ring. "Will you marry me?"

Holy mother of God..

**((Well, that's it! Will Julie accept Carlisle's proposal or leave him alone with a ring and a really cool house? Find out by continuing to read HOMH. **

**-A.W.))**


	7. Chapter 7

Holder of My Heart, Chapter 7

**((Well, if you don't remember from last time, we left off at Carlisle proposing to Julietta. She was faced with the choice of declining him or not. Let's read on and see what she says.**

**~A.W.))**

****(Julietta POV)****

Holy mother of God, what do I do..? I want to marry him really badly, but I don't wanna rush it.

"Carlisle, I-"

"Heeeeeyyyyy Carlisle~!" Emmett burst into the room, smiling widely.

"What the fuck."

"Emmett, leave. Now."

"Why, Carlisle~? My being here keeps you from doing things?"

"My point exactly." Emmett glared at me, then walked out. I waited until I heard the front door _"SLAM!" _and looked back at Carlisle.

"I've gotta go.. I can't handle this."

"W-Wait, what about my question?"

"I'll think about it."

"Oh.. Alright."

"I'm gonna go.. Don't follow me, got it?"

"Yes, Jules, I understand." I left him there and headed for the nearest airport. Packing my bags.

_I'll be back, I'm heading to Japan for a few days. I need to buy a couple items._

_That's fine. I'll be in Forks, waiting for you, okay?_

_Alright. I'll have your answer then. _

_Love you, Jules._

_Ditto._

I made it onto the plane around 10pm, and went to sleep as the plane took off. Elizabeth would be so happy to see a kimono. I'd get her a pink one with roses adorning it while mine would be black, having a wolf at the bottom and the obi would be dark blue and covered with stars. They're expensive, but I couldn't care about the price. Liz is worth it, as am I. Thousands of dollars one a single silk kimono for a little kid.

But, that could be worried about later. Right now, though, Carlisle was the only thing on my mind. He proposed. That's the problem and the solution. When I thought about it, we'd barely really known one another. I couldn't keep myself away, though, and that was the problem. Being with him was the solution.

A lot of sleep would be needed for this plane ride.

I woke up the next morning, happy as a lark. Japan was closeby, and I was going to say yes to him.

_Decided so soon, Jules?_

_Teasing me again, Carlisle?_

_Sure am. Now, you're wanting to tell me something?_

_YES~! I'll marry you~~~!_

_Perfect._

_Just like you. _

_I love you, Julietta._

_As I you~. _

The plane was landing, and as I looked around, it was more beautiful than expected. The airport was near a small town, a labrynth of wood and paper. Every house had wood walls and wood roof and looked almost identical. I had no idea where I'd stay, seeing how I speak only small japanese. This would be a challenge. As I got off the plane, there was a small girl, maybe 10 tops, who was wearing a red and yellow kimono. She had short hair and was watching me. I chose to walk up to her.

"Kon'nichiwa, imoto-chan." She looked up at me like I was a weirdo, then smiled.

"K-Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa Yune desu." Her name's Yune.

"Watashi wa Jurietta desu. Watashi wa no ryōshin ni hanasu koto ga dekimasu ka?" I asked her if I could speak to her parents.

"Hai!" And she grabbed my wrist and dragged me into the village. I was looking around at all the people. They were short-looking, had jet black hair and dark eyes. Beautiful, if you ask me. She led me into one of the identical homes and let go of my wrist, running to find her mother. As I waited, I looked around. The walls were made of paper and the floors were tatami mats.

"Kon'nichiwa. Watashi wa Yune no hahadesu." Her mother. I gave the normal bow that I had seen in movies before.

"Watashi wa anata subete to issho ni yoru o tsudzukete ireba, soreha daijōbudesu?" I asked her, wondering if I could stay the night with them. Yune took me outside for a moment.

"You can't.. My father isn't too fond of company." I needed to go to the city, Tokyo, anyway. I didn't know she could speak english. I guess you learn that in Japan.

"I see.. Alright, I'll see if I can get a ride to the city, then. Arigatou, Yune-chan." I bowed in appreciation and sought out a taxi. Once I did, I asked the driver nicely in Japanese to take me to Tokyo. With that, we headed out. As I rode, I took in _all _the scenery. Carlisle's topaz eyes came to mind a few times, but didn't keep me from seeing Sakura trees and everything else here. It was all so intoxicating to me. We were at Tokyo almost 2 hours later. He stopped in front of a hotel and I stepped out, handing him a few hundred yen as I did so.

"Arigatou gozaimasu." And he drove off. The first thing I noticed was so many people. The streets as the sidewalks were crowded beyond belief. I ran into the revolving doors and booked a room, then went back out and looked for some place to go to. Kimono shop, Kimono shop.. Found one~! I ran to the small family-owned store down the street and hesitantly stepped inside. I searched for someone to help me and once I did, I shyly asked for help.

"Anata wa watashi ga watashi no imōto no tame no akai kimono o mitsukeru no o tasukeru koto ga dekimasu ka?" Asking her if she could help me with finding a kimono for Liz. Amazingly enough, there was a kids section full of kimono. I found the red and looked for the one that I had wanted for her. The exact kimono, adorned just as I hoped, popped out against the others. I nabbed it and went to look for mine.

"U`n.." I continued to look when I saw it. Someone was holding it in their hand and was walking out of the store. I ran up and stopped her, standing in front of her.

"Sumimasen. Watashi wa anata no kara sono kimono o kōnyū suru koto wa dekimasu ka?" Asking her if I could buy it off of her, she shook her head and almost left.

"Watashi wa nijū ni o shiharai itadaku, sarani anata ga sore no tame ni naniwoshita ka 3-bai ni natte iru. , Watashi wa sono kimono o motte go yōi kudasai." I'll buy it for double, even triple what she did for it. She considered that, then said I owed her about 30k U.S. dollars. I paid it to her and took my kimono. I walked to the counter and paid for Lizabeth's kimono and skipped out of the store.

_Lizzy~?_

_Sis! What's up?_

_I got your kimono._

_Yay~! Thank you!_

_Welcome. Whatcha doin'? _

_I'm with Uncle Jacob! He took me cliff diving! _

He did what?

****(Elizabeth POV)****

"Uncle Jacob~! Sissy just told me that you shouldn't be around me. That Uncle Jasper was supposed to keep me from you." I shouted to him from across the field. I was closer to the cliff than he was and had to yell for him to hear me. He walked up to me and kneeled in front of me.

"I know what she said, but what can she do~? She's in Japan, and we're here."

"I wouldn't say that..~! She will be here in the blink of an eye. I wouldn't test her."

"Ha..! That hybrid wouldn't do anything to me." I saw Jules behind him but didn't say a word. She grabbed him by the neck and pulled him up. He was strong, a well-built man compared to sis, who was looking small and frail. She held him up with one hand and choked him.

"I told you to stay away from her..." Her eyes were black. She was much stronger in this state, almost like a newborn.

"I told you to stay away... And you take her cliff diving?" She threw him as hard as she could. I heard a _crack_ and was pleased. Jacob deserved this. She walked to where he lay, his arm obviously broken.

"Why in the world would you take her somewhere where she could die? Where she could be killed? The fuck is wrong with you?" She kicked him in the ribs about 15 times before walking to me, picking me up and carrying me home. Jake growled at her and almost went into full wolf when the other Quiletes came and carried him back to the reservation.

****(Julietta POV)****

_Jasper._

_Yes?_

_You knew she was with Jake._

_I knew no such thing. _

_Where's Alice?_

_I'm here, Julie._

_Didn't you see Eliza go with Jacob to cliff-dive?_

_I did, but didn't think that it was a problem. _

_He was going to either imprint her or kill her._

_Oh.. I'm so sorry.. I had no idea. _

_It's fine. She's with me now._

_Okay. As long as the both of you are alright._

I set Liz down and let her walk on her own when suddenly Jake had must have freed himself and turned into wolf because I was grabbed from behind by razor-sharp teeth and thrown over the cliff.

All I could hear now was Liz's faint scream, not even my own.

"Carlisle..."

****(Carlisle POV)** **

Julietta. She was in a fight with Jacob. At this point, I risked exposing myself to the world as I jumped the cliff after her and attempted catching her as she fell. I dove under her and grabbed her, pulling her close to me before she hit the water. I turned so she was above me and eventually swam out of the ocean, keeping an unconscious Jules above the water. Yes, I was outraged, but years and years of practice kept me from ripping Jacob's head off. She wasn't hurt, miraculously enough. I knew Rizabesu would be alright as well so I called for her and we all went home. I laid Jules down on the couch, noticing an angered Jasper. He must have been pretty pissed at himself for not helping Rizu.

This is the woman I'm to marry. She's the most masochistic person I've ever met. Always getting herself hurt before letting others.

"Jasper, come here." He did so.

"What is it..?"

"Don't beat yourself up over this, okay?"

"Kinda hard not to."

"I mean it."

"Fine."

"C-Carlisle..?'' She was awake. I turned to her, holding her hand in mine.

"Hey. You alright?"

"Think so. Is Liz okay?"

"She's fine. Right now she's upstairs playing."

"Where's Jasper?"

"Right here, Juliet."

"Don't feel bad, Romeo. You didn't know." She occasionally dubbed him "Romeo" because he called her Juliet.

"I'm trying not to, trust me."

"Okay. Let me guess, Edward's out with that human again."

"Bella? Yeah, he is."

"Emmett's with Rose."

"Mhm. Alice is upstairs with Liz."

"Good. I don't want Jake anywhere near her. Just the smell of Werewolves makes me wanna puke."

"I'm sure he thinks the same about us." I intervened for a second.

"Maybe you should get some rest, Jules."

"Fine." She turned away from me, but probably wasn't sleeping. I scruffed her short black hair gently and got up.

"Night, Jules."

****(Julietta POV)****

_Liz?_

_Hai?_

_Promise me something._

_Okay._

_Stay away from Jacob._

_H-Hai.._

_Thank you._

_Mmmhhmm.._

_Lizabeth?_

_Yes?_

_I'm sorry, okay..?_

_I forgive you._

_Like always._

_Imma get some sleep, okay?_

_Kay~~. Nite, sissy._

Assured that she would follow my wishes, I fell into another sound yet dreamless sleep.

"Carlisle.."

****(Jasper POV)****

I didn't blame Juliet if she wanted to kill me. I was supposed to watch Liz and keep her from danger and I did nothing of the sort. I went upstairs and held Alice for a long time.

"You okay, Jasper?" She could tell when I wasn't in the best of moods.

"I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?"

"You."

"Awwh, Jazzy~."

"I love you. You've shown me the light, and for that: I owe you my life."

"I love you too, baby." She nuzzled closer to me and we just laid there, time frozen to us. I heard Liz running up and down the stairs happily, probably building something that wouldn't work until Carlisle, Emmett or I helped her with it. Hopefully, she wouldn't wake J. Carlisle had left to go hunt. Alice would be leaving soon to do the same and I'd be here protecting the two sisters. That wouldn't be too hard, seeing how Werewolves refused to come near this house.

"What about Victoria...?" I said out loud on accident.

"She hasn't come up, so I don't know where she is. Stop worrying so much, Jazz, we'll all be fine."

"Sorry..."

"It's okay, love. I need to go hunt, okay?" She left my arms and put on her coat.

"Alright. I'll be here when you get back."

"I love you, Jasper.~"

"Love you too." And with that, she left. I went to go find out what J and Liz were doing. Liz was asleep and Juliet was beside her, stroking her hair gently with a small smile on her face.

"Hey." She turned and looked at me.

"What's up?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." She got up quietly and walked out of the room to where I was and slowly shut the door behind her.

"It's about you."

"Okay? Talk to me."

"Remember back at Maria's Coven?"

"What about it?"

"Liz was there while you were."

"She was what?" I calmly put my hand over her mouth to quiet her.

"I didn't know you two were related, okay? It's my fault. Don't get angry, okay?" She nodded, glaring daggers at me. I took my hand away from her mouth and she turned around, went into her room and closed the door as she did, locking it. I knew she knew that I could come through the window, so she locked it as well. I knocked softly on the wooden door, hoping to not wake Liz.

"Juliet, I'm sorry.. Let me talk to you. Please." She cracked the door slightly. I could tell she'd been crying and still was.

"Follow me." She got up onto the roof and I followed her silently, not wanting to provoke her anymore than I had. She sat and I did the same.

"How long was she there?"

"She came in the day after you had. I brought her after finding her almost dead."

"Was she treated badly? Did she try to run?"

"Maria thought she was special, like you. No, she didn't run. She was just really confused and wondered where her sister was."

"She wondered where I was.. What about my brother?"

"He was dead when I got there."

"Damn.. My mom?"

"Also dead."

"I never got to apologize to her."

"She knows what you wanted to say." I shouldn't have said that. She stood, obviously in a fiery rage.

"How would you know? How do you know if she even listened to my prayers? That there is an actual afterlife? Well?" She grabbed my collar and held me up, anger and sadness filling her voice. I grabbed her arm.

"Let me down.."

"Give me an answer, Jasper!" Her eyes were a faint red and I knew it wasn't from crying. She threw me into a tree from the roof. I stopped myself before hitting it and made my way back to her, grabbing her firmly by the neck and pulling her close to me.

"I don't have an answer, Juliet." I kept the calm in my voice and didn't let it slip.

"The only answer I can give you is that I believe she's watching you." Her eyes softened and became a light sky blue once again. I smiled and let her down, patting her head gently.

"Thanks, Jazz. Should I talk to Liz or do you want to?"

"I will. Not until morning, though. Let her rest for now."

"Okay. I'll see you then." She went inside and I could hear her climb the stairs and softly open the door to her room.

Then, I heard her scream.

**((That's it~! Probably my shortest chappy, but I could care less. Review please~! **

**-S.E.H))**


End file.
